The Change
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: Maleficent has won. We've all seen that story, but in my version she was feeling a little happy and allowed the Fairy Tale characters one week to run before they were thrown into jail for execution. She inflicts fear upon those that live in Auradon, but the problem is, she doesn't have the Wand. Only one person knows where the Wand is and Maleficent will do anything to get it...
1. Chapter 1

**_[I don't own Descendants]_**

 **2 days, 3 hours After Ben's Coronation**

 ** _Dear Ben,_**

 ** _I don't know if you or anyone else that was frozen at your coronation actually knows what happened. I hope you don't, since it kills me to know that we couldn't quite save Auradon from Maleficent I don't know if you'll actually get this, but I hope you do._**

 ** _Please Ben, tell us what happened to everyone after your coronation. That is, if you can. Some of the guards are friendly enough, but I don't think it's safe to keep communicating._**

 ** _We'll understand if you don't reply to this, no matter what your reasons._**

 ** _Hopefully still your friend,_**

 ** _Evie Queen_**

 **7 days, 13 hours After Ben's Coronation**

 ** _Dear Ben,_**

 ** _If you got my last letter, you probably saw how I didn't mention any of the others. I guess I have to mention them now. Tell Doug that I'm sorry that I can't see him and that I'm sorry that we couldn't save you all from Maleficent. Tell Audrey that we're all sorry about her parents and grandparents. Tell Jane we're sorry about her mother too. Tell Chad that, even though he's a jerk, we're sorry that he and his parents had to go into hiding. Tell Lonnie that we're sorry that her parents are in trouble for refusing to listen to Maleficent. And Ben, we're sorry that you and your parents not only were kicked to the street, but had to go into hiding just like most other people._**

 ** _Jay is fine. He's upset that he has to be confined to such a small room with two other people in it. He's slightly claustrophobic. Carlos is also fine. He and Dude spend most of the time passing time so that they don't have to think about the situation that we're in. I'm okay, too. I can still use my mirror sometimes to try to check up on people. We all hate what Maleficent has done to Auradon._**

 ** _Please respond, but we'll understand if you don't, no matter what your reasons._**

 ** _Hopefully still your friend,_**

 ** _Evie Queen_**

 **9 days, 2 hours After Ben's Coronation – 20 minutes after reading Evie's second letter**

 ** _Dear Evie,_**

 ** _Thank you for your empty concerns and telling me how everyone is in the empire that you help create. However, I've got a question – what about Mal? How is that traitor?_**

 ** _Please reply if you aren't too busy helping destroy my home._**

 ** _Your acquaintance,_**

 ** _Benjamin F. Wolfe_**

 **14 days, 22 hours After Ben's Coronation – 5 minutes after reading Ben's letter**

 ** _Dear Ben,_**

 ** _Who is Mal?_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Evie Queen_**

 **And so, our famed heroes have gone into hiding upon the return of the feared Maleficent. The wicked fairy feared that her daughter had the potential to defeat her and grabbed her while in dragon form. Mal was flung toward the ground from a height that did not actually kill her, but still rendered her unconscious. The unconscious fairy was then taken by a recently summoned Jafar and Cruella de Vil to a room that could be described with the words 'solitary confinement'.**

 **Mal's accomplices, the children of Evil Queen (Grimhilde), Jafar, and Cruella de Vil had their memories altered to where the daughter of Maleficent was forgotten by some of the people that had loved her the most. Those three had been in a complete daze when every attending member of the coronation was given their punishment. The more well-known fairy tale characters were either given a week to go into hiding before they were hunted down and thrown into jail or were thrown into jail to rot until execution or inevitable death.**

 **The children of the original fairy tale characters all went into hiding, but there's the secret underground network of communication. Everyone is still loyal to Adam and Belle as their king and queen, so they can get any letter to anyone. Most are waiting for someone with magical powers to come up with a plan to revolt against their new, evil ruler. All believe what they were taught to believe about the coronation. Only the guards were there to know that three of the feared four were sent into a jail cell.**

 **This certainly isn't the end of our story. Oh, no – this is just the beginning.**

 **To be continued…..**

 **(Love, The-One-That-Knows-All)**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****_[I don't own Descendants]_**

 **[BEN – DAY 17]**

 **Ben stared at the letter in his hand. Now he knew that this was a joke, but he didn't know who was playing it on him. Who was Mal? Everyone in Auradon knew of the terrible traitor Mal, the daughter of the worst villain there was. She had convinced them all she chose good over evil and then she'd gone and destroyed their once beautiful empire. Her friends were of no help, just standing watching the citizens of Auradon receive punishment and all of the villains invading his precious home after everyone had been unfrozen.**

 ** _Maybe_** **, he thought,** ** _just maybe, something bad really did happen. I hope Mal's okay….._**

 **Silently, he scolded himself for thinking that, but he couldn't help it. Oh, sure, Mal had betrayed him and everyone he'd cared about, but he couldn't help but wish that she wasn't against him. That she was good, that she wouldn't just betray them all like that. That deep down, the daughter of the worst villain ever wasn't as evil as everyone thought. That maybe she really did love him?**

 **Oh, forget it! Like there was any chance that Mal could actually love anything, let alone him. But, there wasn't much harm in wishing…..**

 **[SOMEONE – DAY 1]**

 **She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she'd gotten there. She didn't know how long she'd been in here. She couldn't see. Was she blind? Oh, the poor girl, she couldn't remember a thing. She didn't even know her own name. The silence in the room was deafening. Was the girl deaf? No, she could hear something.**

 **Maybe it was water dripping? Oh, she could hear that perfectly well, if she focused. But, oh, no there was something else, something that she couldn't quite place. Even if she strained her ears, she couldn't decipher what it was. Well, when the source made itself known, she finally realized what it was. What were they called again? Ah, yes, footsteps – that's what they were called.**

 **A woman entered the girl's cell and smiled menacingly at her. She didn't know why, but the woman both scared her and made her blood boil. The woman wore a purple and black cloak and a snake skin scarf type thing that wrapped around her head and horns. Wait! The woman also apparently had horns!**

 **Before Snake Lady could say anything, the girl asked, "Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?"**

 **"** **Stop playing tricks, Mal! We can do this the easy way or the hard way – where is the wand?" Snake Lady hissed as her scarf inclined.**

 **"** **Mal? Is that my name? What wand? Where am I and how did I get here? Why am I –?"**

 **"** **ENOUGH!" Snake Lady muttered something in a low voice that the girl – Mal, she decided to call herself – couldn't make out. "Hmm, it seems you truly don't know anything about your past life. All the better for me, I guess. Maybe you'll tell me more easily where you hid the Fairy Godmother's Wand. Do you remember that, girl?"**

 **Mal shook her head back and forth slowly with her eyes narrowed. She had barely registered what Snake Lady had been saying, but she knew it wasn't – couldn't be – good. Whether for her or for someone else, she didn't know, but she knew that she wouldn't tell the lady anything she knew, but would endure whatever came her way in silence – no matter what it was.**

 **Poor girl, she shouldn't have thought that. The pain and torture that would be directed at her in the days to follow would break her, but she would never break. She would also never be the same.**

 **(Love, The-One-That-Knows-All)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_[I don't own Descendants]_**

 ** _[I loved your comments and yes, this is a total Bal fic! I'm just sort of a fan of tough love. Most of my stories involve one or more of the characters having at least a near death experience, if not actually dying or faking their deaths. Eventually, huge Bal moment will (hopefully) happen, I'm not sure. Just going wherever the writing take me! Hope you enjoy!]_**

 ** _[pinksakure271 and Kingson24601, I loved your comments so much! They made me grin to know that people were getting so into my stories! I dedicate this chapter to you guys! I published this today and I already have four reviews! Keep reviewing because your comments make me smile. Sorry, if this and any further chapters make you freak out and stare at the screen for a while!]_**

 **[BEN – DAY 149]**

 **The ex-king was somewhat panicking. He had been living with his parents and friends in hiding for around five months, but he didn't really care. A once-sidekick of Maleficent, one of the kinder goblins, was allowing them to hide out in his basement. Once a week, the goblin (Remorse was his name, odd, yes?) would deliver any letters that they had to send to the closest office of the Mines. The Mines is what everyone had took to calling the secret underground network of communication because the letters were delivered with the old mine carts the Dwarves used in their labor for their new 'Queen'.**

 **Any other day, he would have been laboring in the blazing sun from sunrise to sunset. Today was different. Remorse had been generous lately because of what their work was earning him and had let each of his 'workers' have a day off. Ben had volunteered for the last day and let the Charmings, Groves, and the rest of his own family go before him. Most people would have enjoyed this, but he didn't.**

 **He was alone in the small section of the basement that had been cornered off as his bedroom and thoughts coursed through his head. Thoughts of a girl. Her name was on the tip of his tongue and he could imagine a blurry vision of her in his mind's eye. The problem was, he couldn't remember many facts about her. Ben knew the girl was important, but she just wouldn't surface clearly in his mind.**

 **She had dark colored hair – pink, no, green, no, no, no,** ** _blue_** **! Oh, it was hopeless; he couldn't remember her name or anything. Maybe Evie knew who he was thinking about. Remorse would make his trip later that day, so Ben quickly removed his pen and a small piece of paper.**

 ** _Dear Evie,_**

 ** _I know that I haven't always been the kindest in my letters, but there's this girl that I keep thinking about. I feel like she's important, but I just don't know why she keeps popping up in my thoughts or who or what she is. Do you, Carlos, or Jay know her or at least who she is?_**

 ** _Sincerely, Benjamin F. Wolfe_**

 **He sighed as he signed his name and slowly trudged up the stairs to hand the letter to Mr. Remorse.**

 **[MAL – DAY 367]**

 **Mal woke up in her chains upon the wall. She sighed as the familiar, yet distant sound of footsteps began. Rats squeaked and mice squealed as they fought and the water dripped onto the floor. Her ears strained to hear the footsteps more clearly. Clip-clip, clop-clip!**

 **The shoes' pattern was not of Lady Snake's snakeskin boots and cape. These shoes were the delicate and expensive heels of Madame Domino. Mal didn't know what a domino was, but it had seemed to fit the woman that had entered her cell on the second day – that she knew of. The woman always wore something that was black, white and red. She was both Mal's favorite and least favorite of her captors.**

 **Madame Domino didn't lash her as hard nor did she light the whip on fire or use magic against her. Lady Snake did all of those things to the worst degree. Mal was sure that her hair had been colored before and that dresses weren't supposed to be missing pieces of fabric or have oddly cut holes in or on them. However, Madame Domino set loose giant rats with black and white fur on her. Their eyes glowed green, the same color Lady Snake's eye did when she was angry.**

 **By the time Lady Domino was done asking her about some wand or something, Mal couldn't feel her arms. Lady Domino stalked out of the room and she sighed. She really, really wished she could take the sigh back when she heard the delicate pinging of heels that always brought Miss Beauty to her cell. Miss Beauty was the third worst of her captors.**

 **She brought products that would make Mal beautiful and Mal was sure she didn't use willingly ever. Wait! A fleeting memory of a girl with long, blue hair and purple eyes smiling at her as she placed a brush on Mal's cheek flitted in and out of her mind. She didn't even try to hold onto it – it wouldn't work. Mal had grown accustomed to these types of memories – they'd fly in and out of her mind, but five minutes later, she wouldn't remember a thing about them or who or what was in them.**

 **"** **Hello, dear," Miss Beauty started, flashing a pearl white smile at Mal. "Are you ready to tell me where the artifacts are?"**

 **Mal flinched. This was officially the worst day in her cell that she could remember. Sometimes, Lady Snake or Master Hat would ask about artifacts and those days were horrible when just one of her captors was in the room. They always referred to a group of items as the Artifacts. A slipper, a spinning wheel, an apple, a trident, a carpet, a rose, a comb, a shell necklace, a skull pendant, a lamp, a** ** _wand_** **. They always pushed her to remember.**

 ** _Remember._** **The word crossed Mal's mind and she strained to do just that, with no luck. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting anything to change or memories flood through her mind, but now she knew nothing, not even her name or where she was. Her name was...was...did she have one? Where was she?**

 **"** **Who are you?" the girl asked turning her attention toward the woman that had applied too much...make up (was that the right word?) to her face.**

 **"** **Stop your games, Mal and answer the question!" the woman hissed like a...a monkey? No, a butterfly? No, a snake? Yes, that was it! The woman hissed the question out like a snake.**

 **This went on for a few minutes (or was it hours – the girl didn't know the difference) before Woman Two left the room with a huff. Her footsteps receded and then were joined by a second pair that seemed to be heading toward the girl's cell. The girl was dropping and her arms were aching from holding her from the chains on the wall.**

 **A man with leather boot s and some kind of...hat (was that the right word?) entered the girl's room and ran through the same thing that the woman before him had. With a final slap to the face and snake bite, he stalked out of the room. The girl didn't listen for his footsteps and didn't hear the almost silent ones of the final person to enter her cell's footsteps either.**

 **"** **Tell me, child, what is your name?" the woman asked as she entered the girl's room.**

 **Unusual for a captor to ask her what her name was, but she answered as best she could. "I don't know."**

 **The woman sighed in frustration and slapped the poor girl. "The spell is getting stronger! Ugh, at this rate you'll forget everything you know until you can no longer speak or eat before the year ends! A year and still no progress with you stupid girl! Maybe another spell will save me the trouble of trying to pry the information out of you and make you forget how to breathe before next year! No, that'll just take away the fun won't it?" She turned to face the girl with angry green eyes. "I'd remember where that wand was soon girl or your life will end with as much pain as possible."**

 **A flick of the hand from the woman sent pain throughout the girl's body. It was the heat and burning sensation of...water? No, not water, snow? No, not that either, acid? Not quite that either, Fire, was it? Yes! The word was fire. She was being burned with fire, but when she looked as far below her as she could, the flames weren't there. A simulation, then? Wait, was that the right word? Hopefully, otherwise the person that was just in with the girl –** ** _am I a girl?_** **– was wrong – or is it right?**

 **The person didn't know only that they had better forget what they were supposed to forget and yell it toward the man that had just left their palace before she lived. And the person – girl, they think – really, really didn't want to live. And she wouldn't live because she felt that there were people in the horrid world she'd appeared in that wouldn't die if she lived. Another memory flitted through her mind. Her voice was barely a whisper as she caught and held onto the first memory.**

 **"** **Ben..."**

 **(Love, The-One-That-Knows-All)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[I don't own Descendants]**

 **[Hi! I made a few OUAT (Once Upon A Time) references last chapter. Before I post the next chapter, you guys can submit your guesses or answers for as to what the two moments were. If you get it right, I'll give you guys shout outs. Not much, right, but I really want to see how many of you a) watch OUAT and b) how many people read this fanfic. I'm sorry it's so short, but I thought that it was a good place to stop the following chapter. Happy reading...]**

 **[P.S. Please submit whatever powerful relics/artifacts (Fairy Godmother's wand, Fairy Godmother's slippers, triton's trident...) you can remember being used or told of during the Disney movies – even movies not currently appearing in the Descendants.]**

 **[BEN – DAY 256]**

 **Ben had read and reread Evie's letter on the purple haired girl over and over again during the past two months. A girl friend other than Audrey? Wow, what a dream! Ben wished that were only true, but no one knew of anyone named Mal that lived on the isle or in Auradon. She must have been dreamt up.**

 **It'd been two months and Ben was only just accepting that the girl with Green hair was a figment of his imagination. No one would be cruel enough to name their child something so short and meaningless like Mal. And yet, he felt a tug at his heart every time that he heard her name or tried to think of her.**

 **Reluctantly, he handed Rose his letter and she burned it in the fire. And the moment the flames devoured the last of their meal, the name and description of the person he had asked vanished. He sighed and made his way over to his 'room'. The one electric light bulb that lit the enormous basement flickered once...twice...thrice...blackness. Chad Charming groaned at the lack of light from in front of his mirror and a spatula came flying at him from the makeshift kitchen where his younger sister Cindy was cooking.**

 **Greta, Mr. Remorse's daughter, rushed down the stairs. "Persons, the ruler of your fair kingdom is here, Pa-pa says you must hide, that you mustn't be seen by Ma –"**

 **She was cut off by the banging of a door from upstairs. Many heavy footsteps – some that most definitely belonged to a woman – fell upon the floor above them and a devilishly high voice that was all too common and all too dreaded sang, "Hello, we're looking for some nasty little heroes that were spotted around here earlier. There's something we'd like to...discus with them. There's a small problem in the castle and we think they might have the answer. Where can we find them?"**

 **(Love, The-One-That-Knows-All)**


	5. Chapter 5

**[I don't own Descendants]**

 ** _{The following script is that of the seen journeys of some of the most powerful magical items. Only what is currently available has been transcribed for you by The-One-That-Knows-All. She asks that I, CammieBishop, not tell you who she is or how she knows what she knows. Already, I've said too much. Realize that that which you will read is fully true. Do not look for the listed items below or they will destroy themselves, forever dooming us Auradonians to the reign of the dreaded Wicked Fairy Godmother. Read with caution}_**

 **[MALEFICENT'S SPINNING WHEEL]**

 **It was a small, almost pitiful thing. Safely tucked away in the museum, it had seen better days. Maybe it had also seen better uses. If it had feelings, it wouldn't be hurt because there were plenty of other things to keep it company. Those things joined the Spinning Wheel in the first part of its journey to...well, that'll be explained further into the story. Hmm, maybe for this story, all the inanimate objects have a conscious. That doesn't mean they do (although I know for certain they do), but just pretend...**

 **Everything and one was buzzing. Chattering voices filled the air on a frequency that not even the little magical devices the humans used could understand. Here's something that one must understand to understand this story. The inanimate objects (at least the magical objects) of Auradon can speak on their own frequency, but cannot move of their own free will. It's like being stuck in glue.**

 **Ugh, got side-tracked – on with the story! The objects of the room were buzzing with energy. Fairy Godmother's Wand was being used after so many years. Some of the objects, like Adam's enchanted Rose and Fairy Godmother's Slipper, were upset because they weren't being used anymore while others, such as Genie's Lamp and Triton's Trident, were excited for the fact that Wand was being used again – that gave hope that maybe they would have been used too, or at least get out of the museum.**

 **They would have gladly stayed in the museum for three hundred more years if they had known what was going on at Ben's coronation. Spinning Wheel knew that something was wrong the moment he felt the presence of his former master appear. Evilness was all he felt. Soon thereafter, all of the magical objects and other objects that held a ton of meaning to the fairy tale characters were flying out of the museum entrances.**

 **All of them flew up to the top of Auradon's highest point was and sat there for a few moments. They were waiting. The objects full well knew that, but they were nervous for as to what they were waiting for. More objects began to arrive and some were flying in all different directions. As all of the objects that had been summoned or whatever it was appeared, they all were flung at different speeds in all directions.**

 **Spinning Wheel was thrown north toward the forest like many of the others. Soon he found a remote-looking house. Well, it was more of a mansion. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere and Spinning Wheel found himself being dragged toward it. He gained speed until he was barely visible.**

 **He knew he was going to go into the house and slammed painfully through the window. Glass shard damaged his old oak wood and stuck in it. A groan flew from his lips and even if anyone could have heard him, Spinning Wheel was moving too fast for them to have been able to hear him. Spinning Wheel flew through the house as if he knew where he was going. He soon came across a room with only a wardrobe in it and the wardrobe was open. Why did it have to be open?**

 **The wheel shot through it. He closed his invisible eyes so as to not get motion sick. When his movement stopped and he finally opened them, he was nuzzled into a corner – hidden. A cold feeling crept over his wood and he looked up to see a giant castle. He'd seen castles before, though never one made of entirely ice.**

 **[ADAM'S ENCHANTED ROSE]**

 **She knew she was a beautiful thing to look at and found it unfair that she was placed in a museum where few went to specifically see her. Rose was enchanted and her petals glittered with magic. She was too beautiful to be thrown into a museum, but that is exactly what happened to the poor, poor thing.**

 **When she flew southwest at the top of Auradon, she knew that she was going somewhere much worse than a museum. She flew into the brilliantly colored lands of Andalasia and to an old, broken looking cottage. Animals looked very happily settled throughout it. A broken sewing dummy lay on the floor. Rose flew through the smashed roof of the land that made her have a slightly different appearance – almost as if she were in a cartoon...**

 **(Love, The-One-That-Knows-All)**


	6. Chapter 6

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	7. Chapter 7

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
